Who's the bigger Pervert
by Flying Turtle
Summary: Ikuto vs. Natsume. Who going to win?


Me: Hi! This is my first FanFiction. This came to me when I was arguing with my friend over if Ruka's bunny had to be tuff because of Natsume. We decided that whatever it can be it still is cute. Please don't flame me or anything but tell me my mistakes. Thanks and enjoy it. R&R. "I don't own Shugo Chara or Gakuen Alice"

…

Who's the bigger Pervert?!

We look to see four people in Natsume's room. One with pink hair and golden eyes. Another with blue hair and blueish eyes. One with brown hair and hazel eyes. And lastly, one with black hair and reddish eyes.

"So your boyfriends is a pervert too" said the brown hair named Mikan

" Yeah a big one" Said the pink head named Amu.

The two girls look at their boyfriends to see them staring at each other looking as if they wanted to kill each other.

"What are you guys doing!?" Amu asked

"'What does it look like, Strawberry" the blue haired boy named Ikuto said "We're glaring at each other."

"Yeah but why" Mikan asked

"Too see who is manlier" the black haired boy named Natsume.

"Your only 10" said Ikuto

"So" Natsume said.

"You're hardly a man" Ikuto said when suddenly fire surrounded him. Ikuto didn't flinch and said "Children shouldn't play with fire."

"Ikuto shut up!" Amu said

"Listen to the pink head" Natsume said

"Leave them to their manly test or whatever" Mikan said while sighing. She had grown use to Natsume's stubborn character.

"Okay now how big of a pervert is your boyfriend. He can't be worse than Ikuto" Amu said.

"You go first." Mikan said.

"When we first met he walked up to me on a construction building and tried to steal something out of my pocket because he needed it. He put his arms around me and started to move his hands around and I was like only 12 so I had not been touched like that. Next time we met he stole the thing he wanted and licked it when I went to grab it back and we ended up on the ground with him on top of me. The next time he jumped on my balcony and started talking to me but when it was about time for him to go he bit my ear. He almost kissed me multiple times and even slept in the same bed. He always teases me but I got to say it makes me love him even more." Amu said while looking at Ikuto who was still staring at Natsume.

"Huh do you have any 'pet' names" Mikan asked

"Yeah, Strawberry." Amu said while blushing "Now tell me about Natsume."

"Well we met for the first time he pulled me under him and threatened to burn my hair off if I didn't tell him my name. Then after that when the teachers walk in he jumped out the window with my panties might I add. He has lifted my skirts up on several times and always tells what pattern they are. He has tricked me lots of times. He always is calling me stupid and an idiot. He pays more attention to a magna then to me. He has kissed me in a tree. I've had to sleep with him in the same bed. He shows no emotion and rarely smiles. But he has saved me many times and made me fall in love with him without me knowing it. He has this crazy fan girl group that always gets on my nerves he is always in a bad mood and he acts as if he is already a grown up. But I love him and only him." Said Mikan

"That's a sweet story" Amu said

"Yours is too" Mikan said

The girls kept talking to each other but little did they know that the boys were listening to them the whole time.

"You've bit your girlfriend" Natsume asked while raising an eyebrow

"So, you've lifted up your girl's skirt." Ikuto said back

" I see why they call us perverts" Natsume said while smirking.

"I'm going to use some of your moves little dude." Ikuto said while smirking too.

"Only if I can use some of yours" Natsume said. " Wait aren't you like 17 and she is like 13"

"Yeah but age doesn't matter about a number or however that saying goes. I love her that's all that matters to me and her parents already know." Ikuto said while looking around bored.

"I think this is going to be a beautiful friendship" Natsume said while smirking.

"Me too" Ikuto said

Ikuto's phone suddently vibrated.

"Strawberry time to go" Ikuto said

"But I want her to stay" Mikan whined

"Polka let her go or I'll burn you both" Natsume said

The two girls stuck out their tongues acting like 5 year olders

"Put your tongue back at your mouth before I give you something to do with it." Natsume and Ikuto said at the same time. They look at each other and smirked

The girls separated while blushing.

"Wait I got a question" Ikuto said

"What" Mikan asked.

"What's with the name Polka" he asked

"First panties I took from her" Natsume said while smirking. He looked at Mikan to see her blushing like a tomatoe.

"Nice. Well see you two later." Ikuto said

"Bye guys see you later" Mikan said cheerly forgetting her embarresment infront of her new friends.

Ikuto and Natsume both thinking to themselves 'At least I'm not the only pervert with weird colored eyes.'

…

Me: I know it sucks but it's my first one so please be nice. I hope you like it. Hey at least you made it to the end without turning back now. Please R&R and tell me what you thought.


End file.
